Zoo Weekly
Print and digital editions. |category = Men's magazines |company = Bauer Media Group |publisher = |firstdate = 2004 (UK) 2006 (Australia, South Africa) |finaldate = 2008 (South Africa) 2015 (Australia) 2015 (UK) |country = United Kingdom Australia |language = English |website = |issn = }} Zoo was a British (and formerly an Australian and South African) lads' magazine published weekly by Bauer Media Group in the United Kingdom. It was launched on 29 January 2004, and for a time was the UK's only men's weekly after the similar and rival magazine Nuts closed in April 2014. On 17 November 2015, Zoo announced on its website that it would be suspending publication. Zoo consisted of a mix of comedy news, sports commentary, photos of glamour models, jokes (of the pub joke style), an entertainments guide (covering TV, cinema, video/computer games and music), fashion/grooming and comical/rude pictures sent in by readers. International editions UK Zoo was a weekly news magazine aimed at the male market. It was launched on 29 January 2004, as the second weekly men's magazine in the UK (the first being the similar and rival magazine; Nuts). The magazine was published by German company Bauer Media Group. The Zoo website is a continuation of the magazine's content that also includes original articles, videos and photo galleries. Readers are also invited to create a profile and post pictures via the "Zoo Bloggers" section. Withdrawal from Co-op supermarket On 8 August 2013, a spokesman for Bauer Media announced that it would not be placing Zoo in 'modesty bags'. The announcement came after the UK's Co-op supermarkets asked for publishers of 'lads mags' to mask their explicit front covers or face being taken off the shelves. The Co-op said that it was responding to consumer concern. As a result of Bauer Media's decision, the Co-op ceased to stock Zoo in its stores. Suspended publication On 17 November 2015, Zoo announced that it would be suspending publication alongside that of fellow men's magazine FHM. Australia An Australian edition of Zoo was introduced on 27 February 2006 with a special promotional issue that was free of charge. The first official issue came out a week later on 20 February 2006. It features Krystal Forscutt and David Boon as columnists, and much the same features as its British counterpart, except the sport commentary is mainly rugby league and Australian rules football. Spokesperson/models used regularly in Zoo Weekly included Brooke Evers, former Big Brother Australia contestants Krystal Forscutt, Emma Cornell and Susannah Murray.BB girl runs off with housemate - The Daily Telegraph, 19 July 2007 Resident sex and relationship advice columnists for 2009–2010: "The Threesome" Monica Lee Paige, Bonnie Edwards & Ardina Voogt. From 2012 til present day, the sex and relationship advice column is presented by regular cover model, Ashlee Adams.http://zooweekly.com.au/sexy-stuff/sex-tips/ashs-sex-blog-lap-dances.htm In May 2006, the Australian model Lara Bingle took legal action against EMAP Australia, claiming defamation by the magazine when it allegedly published photographs of the model without her permission in the 27 March 2006 issue. On 16 September 2007, it was reported that the professional golfer Nikki Garrett had instructed her lawyers to begin an action against Zoo Weekly in the Australian Federal Court. The matter related to the 29 January 2007, edition of Zoo Weekly in which a photo of Garrett—taken for a charity fund-raiser—was reproduced in the magazine accompanied by an allegedly salacious caption. On the 17 September 2015 Bauer Media issued a press release confirming the closure of the Australian weekly edition. The closure of Zoo Weekly magazine encompassed all platforms: print, website and social media assets and took effect from Monday 12 October 2015. South Africa Following the successes of Zoo Weekly in the United Kingdom and Australia, the South African edition launched on 6 October 2006 under a joint venture between UK publisher EMAP Consumer Media and South African media giant Media24. The magazine was published in both English, as Zoo Weekly, and Afrikaans, as Zoo Weekliks. The edition was discontinued by February 2008. See also * ''Nuts'' * FHM * ''Zip'' (magazine) * ''Ralph'' * Lad culture * Playboy References 12. http://www.abc.net.au/news/2015-09-18/zoo-weekly-to-publish-its-last-issue-in-october/6786730 External links * Zoo Weekly UK * Zoo Weekly Australian edition * Stealing content Category:Bauer Media Group Category:Australian men's magazines Category:British men's magazines Category:Defunct magazines of South Africa Category:Bauer Group (UK) Category:British weekly magazines Category:2004 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Magazines established in 2004 Category:Defunct magazines of Australia Category:Magazines disestablished in 2015 Category:Defunct magazines of the United Kingdom